


rough around the edges, heart of gold.

by cptlewnixon



Series: HBO War Writings: A Collection [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptlewnixon/pseuds/cptlewnixon
Summary: From a prompt that was sent in to me.





	rough around the edges, heart of gold.

Everybody loved Joe Toye. He was a good, upstanding guy, and though he looked mean and rough, inside he’s actually a big softie who cares a lot.

He’d fight anybody for his friends, like Guarnere and Luz. Guarnere he knew could handle himself, but realistically, George had his razor-sharp wit and _maybe_ when a fight came he could stand up for himself. His words were all he had, and Toye became his unofficial protector.

Toye didn’t like anyone calling him out on this, or for the great love he had for his friends. He especially doesn’t like people talking about that time he played with Tab’s dog Trigger and got so homesick he was in tears.

Honestly, it’s for the best people don’t bring it up. Toye likes to look tough, and he especially likes to feel tough, but nothing makes him smile more than being with his friends, and making them laugh.

Sure, he's rough around the edges, but he has a heart of gold, and that's what matters.


End file.
